


bittersweet

by sleepynayeon



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, and kinda sad too, angsty, idk jeongmi is kinda cute so, jeongyeons whipped for mina, literally all angst?, mina is a cold heartless savage, not my best work but it's alright, this was mildly fun to write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-23 05:28:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10713156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepynayeon/pseuds/sleepynayeon
Summary: jeongyeon knew she made mistakes, and she knew this was coming.so why is she still hung up on it?





	bittersweet

**Author's Note:**

> okay so here we have a jeongmi angst yes? if you're a huge jeongmi enthusiast pls i'm warning you, you're gonna probably want to kill me at the end so just leave now while you have the chance  
> also on aff under the same title

_"Tears fall again,_  

   
_Clueless tears fall_  

   
_Why do I miss you?_  

   
_Don't really quite know, I don't really know"_  

 

 _\--SEVENTEEN, Don't Know_  

 

 

Three years. 

 

Three years since Mina left Jeongyeon. 

 

Three years since they both vowed they'd forget and move on.  

 

They just weren't... _right_ for each other. They didn't fit. To hell with the saying "opposites attract," because it's not true, especially in their case. They were two pieces of a puzzle, but they didn't match, they didn't fit.  

 

It was a rush of adrenaline at first, just pure excitement and adoring love.  

 

Puppy love. The kind of love teenagers with raging hormones experience.  

 

That was the first warning sign. Jeongyeon should've known better. She should've seen it. She was so _stupid._  

 

Their mutual feelings couldn't have lasted more than a month. A month and a half, tops. After that, the adrenaline died down into something more stable. Something more...boring. Plain. Flat. The adoring, puppy love melted away. It was all bitter words, statements with icicles dripping from them. Sharp thorns wrapping themselves around a dying rose.  

 

Those were the next and final warnings. And yet, Jeongyeon nor Mina would leave. 

 

Jeongyeon knew why she wouldn't leave – she was too lazy, to put it simply. _Too lazy._ She didn't want to go through the pain of breaking up. She didn't want to confront Mina, asking her why she'd get home so late. Why she'd be covered with lipstick marks, all over her neck. All over her face. Why there would be obvious hickeys all over her neck. _Fucking hickeys._ Jeongyeon didn't care. She'd rather be spending her nights fucking some other more interesting, cuter, seductive girl than stay home with Mina. It was probably clear to both of them that their partner was busy in someone else's bed every night. But they didn't care. At least, Jeongyeon didn't. 

 

She also didn't know why Mina still stuck around. Mina was unlike Jeongyeon (the reason why they ultimately left each other, of course.). Mina wasn't the type to just stick around because she was fucking _lazy._ She would stick around if she really, truly wanted to. Mina must've loved Jeongyeon; that was why she still stayed. Despite her late-night outings, regardless of who was screaming her name at climax, Mina still stayed loyal to Jeongyeon. Jeongyeon knew that for sure. 

 

...But then again, their bitter relationship lasted for two years. Mina could've changed within that time. Jeongyeon didn't know. She never paid attention to her. Why should she have paid attention? 

 

In fact, the lack of attention and the bitterness was exactly what Mina needed to leave Jeongyeon. Or so she said one Friday night, when Jeongyeon drunkenly confessed that she had no idea what the fuck Mina had been doing all this time, nor did she care. Despite hearing this a million times before, Jeongyeon knew just the way she had finally said it caused something to snap inside of Mina.  

 

 _-_ _i_ _mean, what if_ _i_ _wasn't drunk?-_  

 

Every single time Jeongyeon thinks back, she remembers every single detail. The bitter expression on Mina's face. 

 

 _-ah, there it is again. t_ _hat word.-_  

 

The way Mina's face was scrunched up, her nose wrinkled and her mouth set in a pout. A disapproving pout. Not the kind she'd flash at Jeongyeon whenever she'd be denied of certain rights. Not the kind that made Jeongyeon's heart pound wildly.  

 

Those times were over. 

 

The way her voice broke in the middle of her sentence.  

 

"You don't have to stay anymore." 

 

Her raspy, yet sweet, sweet voice that used to soothe Jeongyeon, even in times of peril. 

 

"You can just leave." 

 

The way her eyes flashed angrily when Jeongyeon scoffed at her and stumbled over to the couch, laughing quietly. Like it was a joke. Like Mina was just trying to scare Jeongyeon.  

 

Of course, that's what Jeongyeon thought. 

 

 _-_ _i_ _took her for_ _someone who was clingy and needing_ _._ _i_ _was wrong.-_  

 

Nothing was a joke in Jeongyeon's mind when Mina silently packed her bags and left without any last words. She just...left. No last insult, last whisper, last glance, last anything.  

 

Gone. Just like that. 

 

Jeongyeon thought Mina was just angry. Maybe she really wanted to just give Jeongyeon a scare by walking out with packed bags. Soon, she'd come back. Perhaps in a few days or so. Jeongyeon would look up from the T.V. to see Mina walk back in, a soft smile on her face like always and an apology on her lips.  

 

That thought quickly left Jeongyeon's mind after two weeks passed. Frustration and anger gave way to desperation. She called everyone she could think of. Jihyo, who was Mina's tutor, refused to tell Jeongyeon anything. Nayeon, Mina's sister, immediately hung up on Jeongyeon. Chaeyoung, one of Mina's closest friends – and Jeongyeon's, too – also refused to tell Jeongyeon anything, even though guilt was evident in her tone. No one would tell Jeongyeon where Mina was. They were all acting like she had abused the younger girl. 

 

A few more weeks passed and Jeongyeon found herself accepting the situation. Both of them knew this was going to happen eventually, so why should Jeongyeon be so angry? She had lost interest in Mina. Mina had lost interest in her. Their relationship was non-existent. They were just pretending that it still was a thing. Mina had done what was best for both of them. 

 

Then, three years passed, and Jeongyeon, every day, would go through her pictures of Mina, sobbing quietly. 

 

Why did she miss Mina? It had been three years. She had _moved on._ Myoui Mina was not of any importance in Jeongyeon's life.  

 

So why was she sitting on her bed, flipping through a photo album full of pictures of them together?  

 

Why was she recalling the times when they'd cuddle together, go to cafes together, be happy together? 

 

Why was she _crying_ over Mina?  

 

Mina, of all people! 

 

Jeongyeon knew it was absurd that every now and then, she felt an urge to see Mina. She craved the sight of Mina, with her perfect, chestnut colored hair, and her lean, beautiful body. With her eyes that spoke volumes and her adorable gummy smile. Her kindness, the way she'd easily worry, and her secret, more seductive side. Jeongyeon missed it all – she missed Mina. 

 

Why? 

 

She'd cry late at night, out of nowhere, waking up and not feeling a warm body curled up next to her. She'd wake up late in the afternoon after collapsing into bed only three hours ago back from a club, and she'd find her pillow soaked with tears. Her dreams consisted of Mina. She couldn't think of anyone or anything else. 

 

 _-maybe one day, my cravings will go away. m_ _aybe one day,_ _i_ _'ll_ _see her.-_  

 

Maybe one day, everything wouldn't be so bitter anymore. 

 

Jeongyeon got what she wished for late one night, during just one of her countless outings at the local club, where she'd get drunk and find someone to be obsessed with for the next six hours. She sat at the counter of the bar, downing shot after shot, her senses slowly melting into oblivion and her mind already numb. All she needed after this was to find someone to fuck, and then her night would be complete. After all, what was a mildly satisfying night without someone under her moaning her name and raking their nails down her back? 

 

Jeongyeon looked for her target, immediately spotting someone suitable. A young woman, with hair resting gently on her shoulders, dressed in a lacy black dress that fell to her knees. Another woman was with her, relatively shorter, her hair cropped and parted, wearing ripped jeans and a black leather jacket. They both looked drunk. Jeongyeon decided on the taller girl; she looked like more fun, and besides, the shorter one would probably tire out easily, since she seemed pretty wasted. 

 

Jeongyeon approached them in the dim light. One thing she liked about the club was that the light wasn't bright at all. This way, she wouldn't have to be acquainted with her victim, and she wouldn't have to wince every time she recognized them at work or at a restaurant, because _they wouldn't see each other's faces._ She charmed the taller woman within a matter of seconds, and before Jeongyeon knew it, she was on top of her in one of the dark rooms at the back of the club reserved for this very purpose.  

 

Despite the fog that was shrouding Jeongyeon's senses, she found it strange how this person left her partner so quickly. Her partner was right there; wouldn't she have been hurt? It was strange, so strange. This woman's voice was also strange; strangely familiar. Jeongyeon recalled hearing this voice several times, but she couldn't remember exactly when.  

 

 _-who was she?-_  

 

With the sound of her victim's moans ringing in her ears, Jeongyeon left the club early the next morning, falling into a deep sleep as soon as she reached home and the comfort of her bed. 

 

Her pillow was soaked with tears once again when she woke up. 

 

Everything was fitting together, like a puzzle. There was just one more piece, the one piece that would undoubtedly succeed in completely shattering Jeongyeon's already broken heart. 

 

And she found that piece late that night, when she visited the club again. The young women were there again. But unfortunately, the light was brighter this time. And Jeongyeon recognized who they were, and who she had been with the night before. 

 

They were holding hands. Chaeyoung and... 

 

Mina, or Jeongyeon's most recent victim. 

 

 _-it's not so bitter anymore. i_ _t doesn't feel like_ _i_ _'m_ _suffocating anymore.-_  

 

Jeongyeon's heart was still broken. 

 

But it wasn't as broken anymore. 

 

She gazed after the couple, imagining herself in Chaeyoung's spot.  

 

 _-_ _i_ _was once in_ _chaeyoung's_ _place. p_ _erhaps it'll happen again.-_  

 

After all, Mina must've been aware that it was Jeongyeon who was making her scream. She allowed Jeongyeon to do it. 

 

Hope returned to her again. 

 

Mina would come back. 

 

 _-and_ _i_ _was wrong.-_  

 

Four months passed, and Jeongyeon was back in her room, crying over a girl she had and never will have again. 

 

Why was it Mina? Why did she feel like this towards Mina, of all people? Why _Mina?_  

 

Was it love? 

 

_-_ _i_ _don't really know.-_

**Author's Note:**

> again like i said its not my best work but im still tryna improve on stuff like this. i kinda rushed near the end sorry. i hope you enjoyed, though! thank you for reading!


End file.
